


This Isn't How It Should Have Gone

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Introspection, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Chopin gets dragged at a party and it goes as good as expected. Aka not at all





	This Isn't How It Should Have Gone

"Frycek?! Open up darling, you can't stay there the rest of the night..."

He wanted to tell Liszt to go the hell away and let him try to gather himself (both figuratively and literally), but he wasn't able to articulate words properly for the moment.

Jesus Christ, not even two shots of vodka?...

 

* * *

 

"You know damn well I don't do well at crowded events." Chopin barely touched his tie in a movement akin to fixing it, letting Liszt step in and take the initiative.

"Darling, sometimes you **_have_** to get out and see something else other than your room and your computer screen."

"Like I don't go out every once in a while and I come back after like a month." 

"True but those trips happen every once in a while. And besides, meeting people and feeling the love is fun!"

"I...guess?"

 

* * *

 

Half an hour in and Chopin already wanted to go home. Not only the crowd made him feel like he was going to suffocate with the tie, but apparently two simple shots of vodka started to upset his stomach and brain. Goddamn, what kind of proud Pole was he if he couldn't hold well two shots of vodka?! He felt like he insulted his fellow Slavs...

Liszt apparently went outside for a smoke or left because he couldn't spot her anywhere - wow, what kind of friend was she? In fact, why was he even surprised? He remembered vividly that time back in the 1800s when Liszt and Madame Pleyel took seriously the phrase "Get a room" and literally took over his fucking own room...

Chopin decided that if Liszt left, it wasn't worth staying here any longer - he wasn't having fun, the place was awfully crowded, and he grew anxious and anxious. He paid for his drinks and got up to leave, only to be nearly knocked down by an even drunker guy. Apparently the drunker guy had more self-control because Chopin needed to rush to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

God this should have gone otherwise. Not like this. Anything but this.

He wanted to die on the spot - he felt embarrassed as hell. He should have been able to remain standing and not let that guy knock him down. Christ!

"Frycek! At least let me know you're still alive over there..."

Chopin mumbled something and unlocked the door, looking at Liszt a bit accusatory from behind the bangs. If she wouldn't have insisted as much for him to come, they wouldn't have been in this shitty situation.

"Don't tell Kanae I got drunk. She'll probably kill me. Not to mention Tchaiko will definitely make fun of me for being such weak sauce and not holding down my alcohol like a real Slavic man."

"Shhhhhh, don't worry." Liszt offered him her arm and led him out.

With a bit of sleep, he should be fine. Maybe try something smaller next time.


End file.
